Pac-Man (Super Smash Bros)
Pac-Man (パックマン, Pacman), also stylized PAC-MAN, is the main character in the eponymous Pac-Man series by Namco. Character description Pac-Man debuted in the arcade game, Pac-Man, in 1980. He initially began with few personality traits, reflecting his simplistic appearance in the games, but later installments in the franchise, such as Pac-Land and the Pac-Man World series, expand on the character and his backstory. In these games, he is a father with a large family that he deeply cares about, and he is characterized as a relatively laid-back hero who is willing to help wherever he is needed. His relationship with the ghosts—Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde—has also changed over the years: they have been depicted as archenemies, allies of circumstance, or even friendly rivals. Due to his simplistic character, Pac-Man's personality can also vary between depictions. For example, Pac-Man World 3 shows him as somewhat flippant and sarcastic, while in Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures, he uses a different design, becoming a naive, gluttonous teenager. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl No Pac-Man or other Bandai Namco content appears in Brawl. While Shigeru Miyamoto suggested Pac-Man as a third-party character for the game, director Masahiro Sakurai, thinking of Pac-Man's classic "wedge" shape, thought it was far-fetched at the time. In Super Smash Bros. 4 As a playable character Pac-Man is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4, revealed behind closed doors at the E3 Smash Bros Q&A and made known to the general public via Nintendo of America's official Twitter account before being covered on 'Pic of the Day' the following morning. Pac-Man ranks at 46th place on the Smash 4 tier list in the F tier. His Bonus Fruit special move acts as an effective projectile with differing attacks depending on its state upon being thrown. He also has a strong combo game at his disposal, able to perform combos both on the ground and in the air. However, his Bonus Fruit, Power Pellet, and Fire Hydrant specials can all be turned against him easily, creating some risks for himself in battle. He also suffers from an unreliable grab due to its high lag, and trouble scoring KOs. Nevertheless, Pac-Man can excel well by using his combo ability and the versatility in his specials. Currently, Pac-Man has a few dedicated players, but low tournament results. Trophies : PAC-MAN :: The yellow, circular hero of the game PAC-MAN, which is recognized as the "Most Successful Coin-Operated Arcade Game" by Guinness World Records. In Smash Bros., he uses several moves inspired by the original PAC-MAN. Wakawaka your foes by charging up the Power Pellet move and aiming at them. :: The yellow, circular hero of the game PAC-MAN, which is recognised as the "Most Successful Coin-Operated Arcade Game" by Guinness World Records. In this game, some of his attacks are based on the original PAC-MAN. Charge up his Power Pellet move, then aim it right at an opponent to wakawaka them extra hard. :: PAC-MAN (Alt.) ::: PAC-MAN's Fire Hydrant down special pushes opponents away with blasts of water. You can drop the hydrant on top of your opponents to damage them, but they can also attack it to damage you if you're standing on it! His Pac-Jump up special spawns a trampoline he can jump on three times—the third jump is especially high! ::: PAC-MAN's Fire Hydrant down special pushes opponents away with blasts of water. You can drop the hydrant on top of your opponents to damage them, but they can also attack it and hit you with it to cause damage! His Pac-Jump up special spawns a trampoline he can jump on three times, and the third jump is especially high! In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate As a playable character Pac-Man returns as a playable character alongside the series' entire playable cast in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this time as an unlockable character. Spirit TBA Trivia * Pac-Man appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4 34 years after his debut, tied for the largest gap of any playable character in the Smash series with Piranha Plant. * Super Smash Bros. 4 is not Pac-Man's first appearance in a crossover fighting game; he had previously appeared in Street Fighter x Tekken in a Mokujin mech. This game also features Ryu, as well as "Bad Box Art Mega Man," who is based on the Mega Man featured on the North American box art of the original Mega Man game for the NES. * Pac-Man has had several prior crossovers with Nintendo franchises (mainly Mario) before Super Smash Bros. He previously appeared in all three Mario Kart Arcade GP titles as a playable racer. In addition, Mario appeared as the announcer in the Nintendo-developed installment, Pac-Man Vs. * Masahiro Sakurai stated in an interview that he would have considered dropping the character from the game entirely if Namco didn't allow them to use his classic design over his more modern Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures design.2 * Pac-Man is one of the only two playable third-party characters with no voice clips. The other is Mega Man. * Pac-Man is one of the earliest created characters introduced in the Super Smash Bros. series alongside Mr. Game & Watch. ** Pac-Man is also the oldest playable third-party character. Category:Characters Category:Pac-People